


A Sister's Love

by NotAWerewolf42



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Also I Blame my Roommate for this, F/F, Haven't Seen F2 Yet, Incest, Is It Too Late For A Frozen 1 Fic?, Making Out, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: When Elsa sees Anna's frozen form, her world is shattered into pieces.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	A Sister's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nival_kenival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/gifts).



“Anna!” Elsa cries, seeing for the first time the frozen form of her sister. Her breaths are short, visible in the cold air as she stares into the cold eyes she wishes, only now, she had had more time to look into.

Elsa sobs, throwing herself into Anna’s arms, trying desperately to warm her sister, as though if she held on tightly enough, Anna would return to her. 

“Please, I can’t do this without you...” she says in between harsh sobs

She said that the cold never bothered her, but now more than ever before, she wished for the warmth her sister brought.

Then she felt it.

Anna’s arms loosened, the colour returning to her body. Elsa looked up, seeing from below the warmth in her green eyes. “Anna!”

The two share a hug so desperately needed. Trying to make up for the trauma the two have shared in their lives, wrapped in each other's arms.

Hands in her hands, so unaware of the outside world, Elsa cannot help but stop and stare at Anna, at her smile, her freckles and in the emerald eyes of the only person she has ever been close to. Their parents pulled them apart, for “their safety”, but in the end, what good had it done? She had still come so close to killing Anna.

“You sacrificed yourself for me?” she asks, unsure how someone like Anna could see anything worth saving in her.

“I love you,” was Anna’s simple reply.

“I love you too,” was Elsa’s, with a wide smile, comfort in her voice.

What Anna had meant, Elsa wasn’t sure. But Elsa knew exactly what her own words meant. She surged forward, closing the distance between them in an instant, and pressing her lips to Anna’s. Elsa didn’t know what she was meant to feel, but it was more than platonic. She loved Anna, and damn the world if they said she shouldn’t.

Of course, Anna’s opinion was yet to be heard.

Realizing that Anna hadn’t responded to Elsa’s sudden display of un-familial affection, she retreated, seeing now Anna’s look of shock from mere centimetres away.

“Anna, I’m so sor….”

She was interrupted by something she could never have expected: Anna’s lips pressed against her own of her sister’s accord. She responded immediately, putting her hands at the back of Anna’s neck and gently tugging herself closer, wanting to completely close the distance between the two of them until there was nothing in between. She melted into the kiss. Tentatively, still unsure of her boundaries here, she tasted Anna’s lips with her tongue, and Anna let out a quiet and low moan.

This time, when they stopped, she was short of breath, so close to her sister she could feel the glow radiating off of her.

“...Yeah?” Anna asked, boldly, with a hint of cheek.

“Yeah.” Elsa replied, unsure of what the world will say, but sure in what she wanted.

“what the FUCK?!?” Kristoff added, whom the two had forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Niall. We watched Frozen again, I dunno how we got to this part of the conversation, but I suggested, jokingly, that I should write my Magnum Opus Elsanna fic. He told me that I should. More importantly, he insisted, on penalty of death, that I do this. (He is cursed)  
> Fuck you  
> -NotAWerewolf42, beta'd by nival_kenival


End file.
